Pirate vs Ninja
by cyrbrii
Summary: Luffy and his crew stop at an island to rest for a couple days. After smelling food, he met a girl his age. She was kind and a klutz, but he didn't care and began to like her. What happens when he is told to leave the island and never come back because ninjas live there? What happens when he learns the girl has been ordered to kill him?


**A/N- This is just a short little drabble I thought of while watching The Lion King. I know, you're thinking how I thought of a One Piece short fanfic while watching a movie about lions, the battle for power, and the circle of life. I don't know, but that's how things went. I kinda left it where I could write more, but you all would have to say that you wanted more. Otherwise, it will just stay like this.**

**ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! I OWN THE OC, AND THAT IS IT.**

* * *

"Your mission… do you understand what you must do?" I nodded.

"My mission is to kill Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

Luffy was walking down the street of yet another island his crew had stopped at. They were running out of food, and he figured they deserved to rest on land for a few days. As he continued down the road he was on, he smelled something delicious being made. He followed his nose and looked at the small stand he was led to. A young girl, probably his age, was frying some bacon, grilling some fish and pork, and was making rice balls with vegetables inside.

He breathed in the scent of the food being made. "Would you like to try something?" Luffy looked at the girl behind the food stand. He took note of her bright green eyes that stayed focused on his. She made sure she attended the customer in front of her. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and it was brown. Her clothes were a simple long sleeved purple dress with a white apron over it. "Um, excuse me?" Luffy blinked a couple times.

"Yes?" She smiled before speaking again.

"Did you want to get anything?" Looking over the different types of food in front of her, he made up his mind on what he would order.

"I'd like some pork and some fish and a couple of those rice balls." She smiled and began to get what he ordered on a plate and then placed it in a box.

"If you want, you can sit over there, and I can get you something to drink," the girl said while motioning to the building behind her. "My family owns the bar, but when it's warm, I cook stuff outside. What would you like?"

"Got any beer?"

"Um, yes, like I said, my family owns a bar." Luffy felt like an idiot in front of her; he had never felt this way before in front of others. He could've cared less if he did stupid things in front of his crew. The girl left, and Luffy sat down where the girl had motioned. When he opened the box, he quickly grabbed a pinch of the fish. Burning his fingers because the food was hot, he dropped the food into his mouth, but now he was scorching his mouth. "Here," the girl said, handing him a pint of cool beer. Luffy took a quick drink to end burning feeling.

"Thank you," he said. "I guess I should've waited a little. It's just that your food smelled amazing." He took another sip from the beer. "I'm Luffy; what's your name?"

"It's Sayaka, but most people call me Saya."

"Okay then I will call you Saya as well."

"I should go back to cooking," she stood up, took a few step, then tripped over her own feet. "Ow," the girl moaned as she lay on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She sat up and nodded.

"I'm really clumsy; I can trip and fall from almost anything." She stood up and brushed away some dirt. "I'll be fine." After she went back to cooking, she said, "Your name is Luffy?"

"Yes, Monkey D. Luffy to be exact."

"As in the pirate seeking to become the Pirate King?"

"How did you know who I was?"

"This particular island keeps a close watch on all pirates. We don't want to cause them any harm."

"Why you cause harm to pirates," Luffy said with a mouthful of food.

"You wouldn't understand." The girl finished cooking the rest of the food that was waiting to be cooked. "Trust me; you wouldn't even want to know."

* * *

I began to take the food that was ready to be served to the table behind the bar. My mom came out and smiled. "You finished already?"

"Yep, is it alright if I go out?" She nodded, and then I walked outside to see Luffy still there. "Why are you still here?" He blushed and said:

"What are you going to do?" I laughed a little.

"The cliff on the east side of the island. There is a tree that I like to climbe there. You can come, too." I noticed that his eyes lit up. "Come on, it's about a half hour hike." The pirate followed me. _I wish I didn't have to do what I was told…_

"Are we almost there?" Touching the kunai I had hidden in the sleeve of my dress, I nodded. I felt the presence of other people hidden in the trees. Their feet were silent as they began to leap from tree to tree to keep up with the two of us. _I really wish I didn't have to do this._

"Monkey D. Luffy," I stated and turned around. "I'm sorry, but you should never have come to this island. If pirates step foot on the ground here, they are not allowed to leave alive." The people I heard in the trees jumped down. Luffy looked around at each of them.

"Ninjas?" I nodded.

"For centuries, our people have not ever gotten along. Ninjas' did not wish to start a war that would injure civilians. We have done our best at avoiding them all together." I ran up and placed my weapon at his neck. "Your rubber body will not save you here. You have fifty ninja besides the eleven that stand here who are watching you closely."

"I have orders to kill you, but I am more lenient than the others. I will give you the chance for you and your crew to leave this place, or every single one of you will be killed on the spot."

Luffy smiled. "Okay, we will leave." I nodded to the others who then disappeared. He began to walk back the way we came. When he was about to pass me, he place a kiss on my cheek. I turned to him.

"You should let go of the childish feelings of affection you have for me."

"Huh?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't begin to like me, because I won't be able to like you back."


End file.
